


The Company You Keep

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When you're feeling down, sometimes people can help you feel better in the most unexpected ways.Inspired by an artwork by Lotolle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts), [Lotolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotolle/gifts).



> So I saw some adorable artwork done by [Lotolle](http://lotolle.tumblr.com/) and posted via [Batwynn's](http://batwynn.tumblr.com) tumblr and I couldn't resist penning something. I'll link the artwork in the story at the ~applicable moment and then the post itself at the end.
> 
> I've gifted it to you, Batwynn, since the artwork seemed to be a gift initially? And I wasn't sure if Lotolle had an Ao3? If she does, I'd be happy to gift it to her as well :) But either way, thank you so much for all the artworks and awesomeness that you both bring into the world :) I hope you both, and everyone else, likes it! :)

_Why do they always hate me?_

The thought had been rattling around in Loki’s head and tainting his fury with a bitter hurt and depression. He’d curled himself up on the window ledge of a deserted corridor, his arms around his legs. His back was pressed to the glass and he’d thrown up spells to deter anyone from coming anywhere near him.

_Why can’t I do anything **right?**_

Because no matter what he did, the Aesir mocked him, despised him, _sneered_ at him. Odin’s praise was only backhanded at best and never shown where others could see it. Thor was praised from every corner of the realm but all he received were tight smiles and forced laughs.

_Why?_

Loki had pressed his forehead to his knees, drawing into himself even further and unable to stop it. It was only when the sound of footsteps could be heard that Loki jerked his head up and instantly dropped his legs. He quickly flicked his posture and his expression into something unconcerned, arrogant, _Princely_.

The man that came around the corner made Loki’s heart twist and his stomach flutter. He only managed to keep it from his countenance due to years of practice.

“Loki,” Anthony greeted him with a smile, his cape flowing behind him as he walked. He looked stunning, he always did. He was also unattainable and the reminder brought with it pain and irritation, feelings that only reminded him of why he was here in the first place. _Unwanted, disliked Loki_.

He looked away from Anthony and glared at the ground. “I do not want company.”

“I heard of what happened-”

“I do not _want_ company,” Loki snapped, his voice sharper and full of warning - a step away from an order that would force Anthony to leave.

He heard Anthony sigh and from the corner of his eye he saw the other Aesir rest against the wall beside him. 

“It took me very little time to notice your spells and find you here,” Anthony remarked. “Perhaps you want the company more than you wish to admit, my Prince.”

Loki very nearly flinched. They had been friends for too many decades and Anthony was always walking dangerously close to noticing how deep Loki’s affections for him truly ran. Loki couldn’t have him find out.

“I want no one’s company,” Loki told him lowly. “I’ve had my _fill_ of company today.” He shot a sharp glare at the other. “Leave me in peace.”

Anthony looked at him sadly and it was more than Loki could stand so he looked away, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. Anthony just let out another sad sigh before telling him softly, “Don't let them get to you, Loki. You'll always be impressive and perfect to me.”

Loki’s eyes had widened at the words but they only got bigger when he felt the scratch of a beard and warm lips [pressing against his cheek](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/image/158868844057). Loki’s mouth parted in shock as his cheeks flooded with heat. His heart felt like it would beat free from his chest as Anthony rested his lips against him for long seconds.

When he pulled back, Loki snapped his head to the side, finding Anthony’s mouth curled into the faintest smile as his eyes shone with warmth. He went to take a step back but Loki reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly as he stared at his friend and tried to search out the answers to his questions.

Anthony’s smile only got wider, but there was also something almost... shy in his gaze. He looked softer, but nervous, his teeth catching his bottom lip before he admitted once more, “You’ll always be perfect to me, Loki.”

 _Oh_ , Loki thought and his chest flooded with warmth. He found himself grinning and trying not to duck his head in embarrassed pleasure. His grip on Anthony’s sleeve relaxed slightly but he didn’t fully let go.

“I suppose you can stay then,” he told Anthony, fondness and far too much delight coating his voice. He also lightly tugged Anthony, encouraging him to come closer and Anthony didn’t even try to resist.

It was with an excited thrill and bubbling happiness that Loki let Anthony stand in front of him, their legs brushing. Loki tilted his face up and Anthony bent down, their lips connecting for the first time. It was that moment and the soft touch of Anthony’s hand on his neck that chased away all of the reasons that Loki had been hiding himself in the first place.

It made him feel, suddenly and hopefully, that maybe he wasn’t as unloved as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd another link to the gorgeous artwork (and the original post) if you missed it in the story [here](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/158868844057/lotolle-and-then-starbaby-tony-came-and-gave). Precious bbs. ♥


End file.
